


Natasha entra nella mano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Anastasia iniziò il suo percorso per diventare Black Widow.Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:Fandom: The AvengersPersonaggi: Natasha RomanoffPrompt: Principessa o no, imparare a combattere è essenziale





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha entra nella mano  
  
“Mi presento, sono il tesoro” sussurrò Natassia Malthe. Avanzò, i suoi passi risuonarono ovattati nella neve. Il ninja che teneva puntata la spada al collo della bambina le si affiancò.  
“E da oggi sarò la tua insegnante inviata dalla Mano, ultima Romanoff” mormorò. Si voltò, afferrò tra le mani il volto dell’alleato, gli sfilò il cappuccio nero e lo baciò. La pelle della vittima divenne grigia, gli occhi bianchi e il cuore gli si fermò. Svanì in una nuvola di polvere.  
Natasha gridò. Strinse al petto la bambola della contadina russa e il colbacco le cadde a terra con un tonfo. I riccioli rossi le tremarono ai lati del viso diafano. Spalancò gli occhi e strinse le labbra rosse fino a farle sbiancare. La donna le si avvicinò e s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, il freddo le faceva arrossare le guance pungendogliele.  
“Io sono una principessa” mormorò Anastasia. Typhoid scoppiò a ridere e le afferrò una spalla, stringendola fino a farla urlare.  
“Principessa o no, imparare a combattere è essenziale. Se sarai considerata inutile, sarò io stessa a ucciderti” mormorò.


	2. Cap.2 Logan entra nel territorio della mano

Cap.2 Logan entra nel territorio della mano

  
Il Capitano James Logan digrignò i denti e uscì gli artigli d’osso, incassando il capo tra le spalle. White Tiger avanzò verso di lui. La tuta bianca con delle striature nere triangolari gli aderiva al corpo e i lunghi capelli neri le aleggiavano intorno al viso.  
“Mi dispiace, bel pupone, ma non dovevi entrare nel territorio della Mano” sussurrò. Lanciò un pugnale verso il soldato che si scostò, la lama gli graffiò la guancia.  
“Sarà veramente un peccato rovinare tutti quei muscoli nudi, sudati” sussurrò Tarantula nera. Si leccò le labbra e osservò il petto villoso del più vecchio.  
“Capitano, mi sa che quei due vogliono un triangolo con lei!” gridò Clint. Il soldato Barton teneva le gambe piegate, la schiena sporta in fuori e stava appollaiato su un ramo. Logan sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e la ferita sulla guancia scomparve. Ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e partì all’attaccò, evitò una testata dall’uomo con la maschera blu e gli artigliò il costume rosso con disegnato un ragno nero. Parò un calcio alto della donna con il braccio. Schivò un colpo della coda metallica dell’avversario di sesso maschile e usò gli artigli per bloccare il colpo della giovane. Clint sbuffò e alzò il capo al cielo.  
“Papà, non metterci troppo. O zio Victor si preoccuperà e Nicholas diventerà isterico” si lamentò Burton.

 

 


	3. Cap.3 Logan trova Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom roulette: fate la vostra storia.  
> Prompt 11: http://www.zerochan.net/1588438

Cap.3 Logan trova Natasha  
  
Logan guardò i cadaveri per terra, il sangue rosso si allargava intorno ad entrambi i cadaveri ed impregnava le tute di tutti e due. James si tolse un sigaro dalla giacca, un accendino dalla tasca e staccò un pezzo del sigaro con i denti. Lo sputò per terra, accese il sigaro e tirò un calcio a White.  
“Vedi piccolo, non ci ho messo tanto” si vantò. Si girò verso il ramo e corrugò la fronte.  
“Clint?” domandò, vedendo il ramo vuoto.  
“Papà, ho trovato una bambina che scappava!” sentì gridare l’altro soldato sopra lo stormire delle fronde. Corse in quella direzione e vide Barton davanti a una bambina dai capelli rossi, ansante.  
“Da dove stavi scappando, piccolina?” domandò Clint. S’inginocchiò davanti a Natasha e le sorrise. La Romanoff gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia.  
“Dalla mia maestra ninja” spiegò. Clint allungò le mani per abbracciarla e la bambina gli tirò uno schiaffo, indietreggiando.  
“E perché, bel peperino?” domandò Logan. Si piegò, l’afferrò per un braccio e la sollevò. La bambina digrignò i denti e si divincolò, scalciando.  
“La mano vuole fare di me il tesoro e Typhoid  
“E’ l’alter ego di Natassia Malthe, papà. E’ una tipa pericolosa, forse è meglio se ci togliamo di torno” disse Clint. Tolse una freccia dalla faretra, l’arco dal fianco e la incoccò. Logan prese tra le braccia la bambina e quest’ultima gli morse il braccio peloso.  
“Sì, ma la mocciosa viene con noi” sancì James.


	4. Cap.4 Clint e Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom roulette: fate la vostra storia.  
> Prompt 15: www.zerochan.net/1588384

Cap.4 Clint e Natasha  
   
Natasha fece volteggiare il pugnale in aria, lo afferrò al volo per il manico e lo conficcò nella testa dell’orsetto. Guardò il contenuto spargersi sul pavimento e sporse il labbro inferiore. Piegò di lato il capo e sbuffò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“E’ meno divertente che uccidere persone” sussurrò. Clint si sedette accanto alla bambina e alzò il capo guardando il cielo.  
“Non farla così tragica. Con papà Logan non sarà così difficile trovare qualcuno da uccidere” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono grigio metallici.  
“Grazie per avermi salvato dalla mano” sussurrò la bambina. Tirò indietro le gambe e le abbracciò. Alzò il capo e le iridi color ghiaccio le brillarono.  
“Tu quanti anni hai?” chiese. Clint ridacchiò e si massaggiò il collo.  
“Vengo da Latveria, da noi il tempo si è fermato all’anno mille” spiegò. Natasha ridacchiò e dimenò i piedi.  
“Il mio no, ma andrà lento. E’ perché alla mano hanno cercato di fare di me il  _tesoro_ ” spiegò. Clint annuì, le mise una mano sui capelli e glieli scompigliò, facendole finire delle ciocche rosso carminio spesse due dita davanti al viso.  
“E io ti starò accanto anche quando sbaglierai, nella nostra eternità futura” promise.  



	5. Cap.5 Nat e Clint

Cap.5 Nat e Clint   
  


La bambina teneva sulle spalle una serie di ciocchi di legno, li sentiva pesare e il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso, facendole aderire i capelli rossi al viso pallido.

"Dai a me, te li porto io" disse Clint. Aveva uno zaino verde militare sulle spalle.

"Sono tre mesi che passiamo da una guerra all'altra e ti hanno anche diviso dai tuoi amici. Il minimo per ripagarti del fatto che mi tieni con te, è portare la tua roba" ribatté secca Natasha. Le iridi di Clint brillarono di riflessi metallici.

"Ti devo forse ricordare che hai tentato di scapparmi decine di volte? Hai fatto impazzire il capitano Logan, ed è una bella novità" ribatté Clint. Natasha evitò una radice e alzò le spalle. Clint sospirò, alzò gli occhi e li roteò.

"I bambini di oggi sono complicati" si lamentò. Si grattò un sopracciglio e le iridi grigie gli brillarono. La raggiunse e le afferrò la spalla.

“Senti, lo so che questo non è il posto migliore per una bambina” mormorò. Natasha si scostò e indietreggiò, corrugando le sopracciglia rosse.

“Scappavi perché volevi tornare da qualche parte?” chiese. Natasha strinse più forte i ciocchi di legno.

“In Russia” ammise. Clint sorrise e le scompigliò i capelli.

“Magari una di queste volte ti ci posso portare” disse gentilmente.

 


End file.
